1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal slings and more particularly pertains to a new animal support apparatus for providing supplemental vertical support to ease strain on portions of an animal during a process of medical rehabilitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal slings is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,967 describes a animal lift frame that provides a mechanically adjustable support structure for restraint and skeletal support of an animal. Another type of animal sling is U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,677 having a stretcher, which upon being placed beneath an animal can be supported and raised by a lifting means.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is simplistic in design and use such that it can be utilized by both animal caregivers, and owners to help the animal recover from an injury or surgery.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing a one-piece design making it simple to use while assisting the animal to walk or maneuver during the rehabilitation process.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new animal support apparatus that is light and versatile to facilitate use by the user.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new animal support apparatus that includes a unique cutout section positioned such that it allows the animals to relieve themselves while being positioned in the device.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an elongate flexible sheet member for positioning about a belly and sides of an animal. The sheet member is generally oval-shaped and has a plurality of apertures for receiving the limbs of the animal. The sheet member comprises a substantially flexible cloth material and has a cushioned material attached to an inner side of the sheet member. The sheet member has a plurality of handle sections for lifting the sheet member upward such that limbs of the animal are relieved of a portion of a weight of the animal to facilitate the process of medical rehabilitation of one of the limbs or other related parts of the animal. One each of the handle sections is located at outer ends of the sheet member. The sheet member is attachable to a mobile support frame for allowing the animal to remain suspended at a predetermined height to facilitate the process of medical rehabilitation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.